Noche de terror
by HimekoO3
Summary: Te contaré una historia. se dice que cuando no hay luz en esta casa, se escuchan los pasos de la malvada tía y si guardas silencio se pueden escuchar las suplicas de Ren intentando salir del sótano. -Mi, gemela realmente es malvada…-
1. Chapter 1

**N: **Wohoo! Estrenando Fanfic con mi querida Sopin ~ :D es grandioso escribir contigo sopa, espero que lo disfruten. Sí sí las Autoras somos Dos. No es genial? Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no nos pertenecen.

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. ****Noche de Terror I**** .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Rin's Pov:**

"Esto es aburrido"

Pensé mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana. Se pronosticaba una tormenta ¡lo cual no me agradan!  
La noche se pone helada y mis dedos se congelan de frío y luego no puedo salir a la calle a divertirme ¡no me gusta la lluvia! Lo único bueno de esto es el chocolate caliente.

Un relámpago cayó del cielo.

-A Len tampoco le agradan las noches así – dije para mi misma, alejándome de la ventana en dirección a la habitación de mí hermano.

Len es un tonto, seguro está en su habitación con las luces prendidas ¡Le teme a la oscuridad! Y más cuando hay tormenta.

-Len… ¿estás aquí? – pregunte tras la puerta.

-Ehm… sí ¡espera!- Me contesto- ¡no entres!

¿Qué no entre? ¡Algo está ocultando!

-¡No te escuché!- reí con malicia girando la perilla- Voy a entrar.

-Ya… puedes entrar.

Entre a la habitación y mire por unos segundos a mi hermano descansando cómodamente en su cama "leyendo"

¡Por favor! Tiene el libro al revés…

Camine unos cuantos pasos y me senté junto a Len. El me miro con una mirada interrogante, bastante extrañada y... ¿nerviosa?

**Pov Len:**

Va a comenzar a llover, odio este tipo de tormentas. No me gusta los truenos me dan miedo, pero tengo que ser valiente, valiente para mi hermana. Pero es inevitable…cada vez que escucho un trueno me escondo debajo de las sabanas de mi cama y tiemblo, Apuesto que mi querida gemela al verme se reiría.

Nuevamente un trueno se hizo presente, me asuste, tome un retrato que estaba al lado mió sobre una mesa de noche y me escondí bajo la cama.

-¿porqué seré tan cobarde, Dios? – Dije observando nuestro retrato.- ella es, es más valiente, lo sé. Soy un fracaso.

Tocaron la puerta, me golpeé la cabeza contra la cama.

-Len… ¿estás aquí?- dijo Rin al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ehm...Sí ¡espera!-grité saliendo debajo de la cama, arreglé la sabana lo más rápido que pude, deje el retrato en su lugar, tome un libro y me senté.

-Ya puedes entrar.- dije algo agitado, sosteniendo el libro. Demostrando lo valiente que soy y que no me afecta en lo absoluto esas pequeñas tormentas.

-¿Len?- preguntó algo extrañado mirando cada rincón de la habitación, miro detenidamente lo que "leía" y se rió. Sonreí algo nervioso y también dirigí mi mirada al libro. ¡Rayos! ¡Esta al revés! ¡Que vergüenza! Tiré el libro detrás mió sin importarme nada y nuevamente fije mi mirada en mi gemela.

-¿Qué hacías Len? –rió burlándose.

-Nada, Nada.-respondí nervioso.- ¿tú?

-Pues nada…estoy aburrida.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? – le sonreí nervioso.

-Huh…-pensó mientras se acercaba a mí, se sentó a mi lado y sonrió. – ¡Una historia de Terror!

-¿Una historia de TERROR? –tragué saliva.

-Sí, te contaré una. Que me contó Gakupo.

-Es-esta. Bien- tragué saliva.

-Esta historia es real. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo en esta casa.

-¿Enserio? ¿q-que ocurrió?- Mi voz sonó algo temblorosa.

-Antes aquí vivía un chico de 14 años llamado Ren. El vivía solo con su tía, pero ella era muy mala con el - Mi gemela giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y como si fuera algo planeado cayo un rayo- Ren le temía a la obscuridad y su tía por pura maldad siempre lo encerraba en el sótano con llave y con luces apagadas. Ren suplicaba pero la tía simplemente no hacía caso- Grio de nuevo su cabeza hacia mi- ella detestaba a Ren por ser tan miedoso. Un día la tía intento cortar los cables de la luz para dejarlo solo en casa y que pasara un susto. Pero cometió un error con los cables y murió electrocutada. Ren quedo atrapado en el sótano y varios días después lo encontraron muerto.

-¿¡Mu-muerto!- No pude evitar tartamudear- Y que paso después?- Me hice el valiente… que pena.

-Desde entonces, se dice que cuando no hay luz en esta casa, se escuchan los pasos de la malvada tía en busca de personas débiles con miedo a la oscuridad. También, si guardas silencio se pueden escuchar las suplicas de Ren intentando salir del sótano.

**Rin Pov:**

Pobre Len, estaba tan asustado ¡que ingenuo!

-No se tu, pero yo en verdad creo en esa historia- me levante de la cama- en veces escucho pasos cerca de tu habitación.

-¿Mi habitación?- sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco- ¿Por qué?

-Oh claro, olvide decírtelo- quería morirme de risa- esta era la habitación de Ren. Si yo fuera tú… tendría miedo. Pero yo se que tú eres un chico muy valiente y no te preocupa en absoluto.

-¡P-por supuesto que soy valiente Rin, eso solo es una historia- volvió a tomar su libro- no creo en ella.

Un relámpago cayó y extrañamente las luces en toda la ciudad se fueron. Len tomo su almohada. Sentía como temblaba a pesar que estaba alejada de él. La cama se movía y sonreí.

-¿Len?

-¿Rin? ¡Estoy ciego, estoy ciego! Ayúdame –comenzó a mover su mano torpemente en la oscuridad hasta tocar mi rostro, mis reflejos actuaron rápido y le tire una cachetada. Sí, soy violenta, pero si vives con Len algún día te desesperarás.

-¡Auch! ¡Rin! Eres cruel- se quejo.

-Espérame aquí Len, voy por velas. No te muevas eh...-me paré sonriendo, camine hasta la puerta y por ultimo dije-Ten cuidado ~ Len.

-Eh?-balbuceó, reí y con eso me fui corriendo. ¡Sin duda me iba divertir hoy! ¡Bendito sea el fusible que se quemo! Esto era perfecto amaba divertirme a costas de mi gemelo, era muy interesante verlo en situaciones raras, verlo con miedo y gritando que lo ayude. Así es tierno, además me presta más atención y eso me hace, de alguna forma…feliz.

Busqué las velas por todos lados, diablos, no lo encontraba. ¿Donde colocaba Meiko las velas? La pregunta sería ¿habrá velas en la casa? Rayos, nunca lo habia pensado y pensé que el más tonto era mi hermano. Huh, Bien, lo que me quedaba era buscar…

-¡AHHHH!

Escuché un grito desgarrador, dios. Sí que había asustado a Len …Subí rápido y torpe las escaleras, no podía ver absolutamente nada, camine hasta donde se encontraban los cuartos olvidando las velas y la linterna que estaba a punto de buscar, camine hasta el cuarto de mi hermano preocupada y al mismo tiempo con un rostro de satisfacción.

-¿Len?

-¡Rin!

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Rin! Kaito vino a buscarnos y como estaba tapado con las sabanas –tosió avergonzado- cuando escuche que nos llamaba corrí hacia él y gritó

-¿Era él? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, luego se desmayo

Mire hacia el suelo, se alcanzaba a distinguir un bulto tirado. Kaito… resulto mas miedoso que Len.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Len con cierta preocupación.

Me agache y con sumo cuidado fui levantando su cabeza.

-¡Ten cuidado Rin!

-Ya lo sé!- le dije frunciendo el seño- Kaito despierta!

**Len pov **

-Rin me dejo solo ¿¡por qué me tuvo que contar esa historia!- oculte mi rostro bajo la almohada- No quiero estar aquí… en el cuarto de…-Un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo- ¡NO! Este es mi cuarto, Ren no existe.

Comencé a escuchar pasos fuera de mi habitación.

-Rin? Eres tú?- no hubo respuesta, así que baje de mi cama con una sabana enzima- R-rin…?

-Rin, Len?- Kaito abrió la puerta con prisa.

Me alegre tanto de verlo, que sin pensarlo me lance hacia el gritando desesperado hasta que…extrañamente Kaito pego un grito de chica y se alejo, para después azotar en el suelo.

-Ka-kaito! Estas bien!

Mi gemela entro a toda prisa pocos segundos después. Miro a Kaito en el suelo y con cuidado levanto la cabeza de el.

-Ten cuidado Rin!- dije yo preocupado.

-ya lo sé!- hiso un gesto de molestia- kaito despierta!

Comenzó a decir su nombre varias veces para ver si despertaba, pero no sucedía nada, seguía dormido. Mi gemela es algo… impulsiva, comenzó a sacudir con fuerza la cabeza del peli-azul.

-Despierta!- grito con fuerza y comenzó a dar bófetas una y otra vez.  
-Rin ¡estás loca!- inmediatamente detuve a mi gemela.

Un golpe extraño sonó en la parte baja de la casa.

-E-escuchaste eso!- di un pequeño brinco del susto. Mi gemela me miro burlona.

-Debe ser Miku…- Respondió despreocupada- Llevemos a kaito abajo.

Kaito estaba tan pesado que tuvimos que arrastrarlo por el piso. Rin lo jalaba de las manos y yo de los pies… demonios ¡Por que siempre me tocan los pies!

-No veo nada, no veo nada, no veo nada no ve…  
-Len ya cállate, ya te escuche!

Estaba algo nervioso, odio la obscuridad. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras, que por cierto Rin no tenía nada de cuidado y en cada escalón la cabeza de Kaito azotaba en el suelo.

**Rin Pov. **

Kaito debe dejar de comer tantos helados ¡Pesa demasiado!

-Rin, ten más cuidado- pidió Len con tono tembloroso, enseguida note que tenía miedo.

Otro fuerte sonido se escucho en el garaje.

-Que estará haciendo Miku en el garaje?- pregunte extrañada.  
-No tengo idea- contestó mi hermano.

"_¡Rin-chan, Len-kun!" _

Volteamos hacia arriba de las escaleras, encontrando a una Miku muy alegre. ¡Esperen! Si ella está arriba ¿¡Quien está abajo!

Continuará….?

H: ¿quien iria a una fiesta de noche en tormenta?

Rpta: Meiko, gackupo y luka

Reviews! nwn


	2. Chapter 2

_**H: Hellou, regresamos con otro capitulo :D **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen. **_

_** (***Noche de terror 2***) **_

"_¡Rin-chan, Len-kun!" _

Volteamos hacia arriba de las escaleras, encontrando a una Miku muy alegre. ¡Esperen! Si ella está arriba ¿¡Quien está abajo!

-¿¡Que le ocurrió a Kaito!- Pregunto preocupada.

-Es una larga historia…- le respondí con pesadez.

-Mi-ku? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que debes estar abajo!- Len hiso la pregunta.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar abajo?- Miku estaba algo confundida por kaito- no quiero ir abajo, escuche ruido ¿eran ustedes?

Bien… si Miku no es la que está en el garaje, entonces es meiko.

-No, creo que es meiko- Le conteste, mientras volvía a tirar de las manos de kaito.

-Pero… meiko se fue con luka y gackupo de fiesta ¿recuerdas? – Respondió Miku.

¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! Entonces.. ¿Quién rayos esta en el garaje…?

-¡Es la tía malvada Rin! ¡Viene por nosotros! – Len comenzó a gritar y Miku sin saber de que hablaba también grito asustada.

Len soltó los pies de kaito, provocando que este se fuera rodando una y otra vez por las escaleras ¡que idiota!

-Kaito-kun!- Miku pego un grito al tiempo que tapaba su boca con sus manos.

-Mira lo que hiciste Len!- Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para llegar a Kaito que yacía embarrado en el suelo.

Len Pov.

¿¡No puedo ser más idiota! Kaito estaba embarrado en el piso… inmóvil. O dios! Creo que… creo que lo mate. ¡Mate a Kaito!  
o peor aun… ¡destruí su sexy rostro!

Miku bajo con Rin y la ayudo a llevar a kaito al sofá, siendo seguidas por mí.

-¿¡Como se encuentra su rostro sexy!- pregunte de inmediato, a lo que mi gemela me miro con ojos extraños.

-Ignorare que dijiste eso…- dijo Rin terminando de subir los pies de kaito sobre el sofá.

-¿Por que kaito esta inconsciente?- pregunto Miku y mi gemela me volteo a ver… ¡siempre tengo la culpa!

-Lo asuste, pero no era mi intención- le respondí la pregunta- tampoco fue mi intención tirarlo de las escaleras, todo es culpa de los ruidos!

Los ruidos. Los había olvidado ¿Quién estaba en el garaje? Sentí… un escalofrió y no pude evitar acercarme a mi hermana de una manera rápida. Estaba a punto de abrazarla pero… creo que se dio cuenta y me hiso una mirada de _"no me toques"  
_Dios… me alegro de no haber hecho eso, conociendo a mi gemela tal vez me hubiera golpeado.

-Cierto… iré a ver quien está en el garaje- dijo Rin con valentía- Len, vigila a kaito y Miku, busca una lampa o algo con que aluzar.

-A la orden Rin-chan!- dijo Miku efusiva yendo a la cocina.

-No Rin, no vayas!- la tome por el brazo- por favor no vayas!

-Solo iré a echar un vistazo- se soltó- tranquilízate Len y cuida bien de kaito.

-pe-pero…

Era demasiado tarde… Rin se había ido a mirar al garaje. Y yo me quede de nuevo solo con kaito.

Rin Pov.

Pobre kaito, me pregunto que pensara de nosotros cuando despierte.

-¿¡Como se encuentra su rostro sexy!- Pregunto Len de inmediato. ¿Qué? Acaso dijo… ¿Rostro sexy? ¡Mi hermano es raro!

-Ignorare que dijiste eso…- Le respondí. En realidad no quería saber de qué demonios hablaba. Por último, termine de subir los pies de Kaito al sofá.

-¿Por que kaito esta inconsciente?- pregunto Miku y yo solo voltee a ver a la respuesta.

-Lo asuste, pero no era mi intención- Mi gemelo le respondió algo apenado- tampoco fue mi intención tirarlo de las escaleras, todo es culpa de los ruidos!

Len se quedo quieto al igual que yo, me entro una gran curiosidad de saber que eran los ruidos.

Note que mi gemelo se iba acercando de poco a poco hacia mí. Parecía que quería decirme algo o tal vez darme un abrazo. Pff… ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer? Parece que fui obvia con mi mirada, ya que se detuvo y después se alejo un poco de mi. Len tonto.

Ordene a Miku que fuera por una lampara y a mi hermano que cuidara de Kaito, haber si no le hace otra cosa que lo deje en coma! Bueno… si es que no lo estaba ya…

-No Rin, no vayas!- Mi gemelo me tomo por el brazo- por favor no vayas!

-Solo iré a echar un vistazo- Sacudí mi brazo, haciendo que me soltara- tranquilízate Len y cuida bien de kaito.

-pe-pero…

No le hice caso, y seguí caminando. Me preguntaba que eran esos ruidos. Tal vez eran ratas que se escondían de la tormenta… o no me imagino que otra cosa pueda ser.  
Llegue a la puerta de entrada al garaje… pero ¿y si había un ladrón allí adentro? Necesitaba un arma. Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo con que golpear y encontré una botella de sake. Bueno, de algo puede servir.

Ahora sí. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y lentitud, cuando…

-AHH!- grite aterrada al escuchar un sonido, o mejor dicho un rechinido- que estúpida… -me dije a mi misma al darme cuenta que el rechinido fue provocado por la puerta, huh… parece que aquí no hay nadie.

**Len Pov:**

- Está tardando demasiado… ¿estará bien?¿por que tarda? ¡Tal vez le ocurrió algo! -Caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado.

-No te preocupes Len-kun, ya volverá.- intento tranquilizarme Miku, aluzando con una pequeña lámpara de mano.

-Y… y si… ¡que tal que la tía malvada la atrapo!- sacudí a Miku de los hombros.

-¿Qué tía malvada?- pregunto Miku siendo agitada- ¡Len! – me empujo.

-¡Lo siento!

Comencé a contarle la historia que Rin me conto. Miku tenía miedo al igual que yo…

-E-eso… ¡eso no es verdad!-dijo Miku con un tono llorón.- No lo es… ¿cierto?

No sabía que contestarle. No tenía idea si era verdad o no…

"_AAHH!" _

-¿¡Que fue eso!- Miku dio un brinco de susto.

-Es Rin – le arrebate la lámpara a Miku y corrí al garaje.

-E-espera Len, por favor no me dejes!- lloraba Miku corriendo detrás de mí.

-Rin! Rin! Donde estas Rin!- grite desesperado, aluzando por todas partes.

-Aquí estoy- escuche su voz- ¿Qué pasa Len?¿paso algo?

-¡Rin estas viva!- me sentí tan feliz, que sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-…- Se quedo callada unos momentos como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa- Su-suéltame!- Reacciono y me dio un empujón- Estoy bien!

**Rin Pov: **

Estaba de regreso con Miku y Len. Pero una luz dio en mi rostro, dejándome algo encandilada.

-Aquí estoy!- Escuche a mi hermano gritar con mucha urgencia- ¿Qué pasa Len? ¿Paso algo?- pregunte preocupada.

-¡Rin estas viva!- grito mi hermano corriendo a mi hasta abrazarme, me quede un momento quieta. El nunca había echo eso, sentí que mi sangre subía a mi rostro que por suerte nadie lo nota por la oscuridad. Así que lo empuje- Su-suéltame.

-Lo siento…-se alejo. Su voz sonaba algo apenado.- te escuchamos gritar y me asuste!

-Len!- llego Miku agitada- te dije que me esperaras!

**-**y ¿Donde está kaito?- pregunte- ya despertó?

-Sigue en el sofá, aun no despierta -respondió Miku.

Les di un zape a los dos, Por dejar a kaito solo y por hacer todo un escándalo. Cuando regresamos note que Kaito faltaba.

-Kaito? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunte mirando alrededor- Tal vez ya despertó.

-Kaito-kun!- grito Miku- ¿Dónde estás?- por dios, su voz siempre me aturdía.

Kaito no respondía.

-Oh no!- dijo Len asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miku.

-Son como esas películas de terror…-tomo a Miku del brazo- Es la Tia! ¡Iremos desapareciendo uno por uno!- comenzó a sugestionarse.

_**Continuara... **_


End file.
